Piedmon
|level=Mega |jatype=Demon Man |entype=Wizard |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''Digimon Pendulum 3.0: Nightmare Soldiers'' |from=PhantomonDigimon Masters WisemonDigimon Links. |to=ChaosPiedmon Boltboutamon * (w/ Myotismon)Digimon World: Next Order - International Edition, "From The Malevolent Fist" |java=Chikao Ohtsuka |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Adventure)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Adventure Character List] |partner=Sigma Dark Master |g1=Dark Masters |n1=(En:) Pierrotmon''Digimon World 2'' |n2=(Ko:) 피에몬 Piemon |n3=(Fi:) Piamon |s1=ChaosPiedmon }} Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon. It is a strange-looking and elusive Digimon that is completely shrouded in mystery. Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another dimension, their true identities are totally misunderstood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by it and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Trump Sword' (Toy Wonderness): Creates a gust of wind. *'Ending Snipe'In English materials, this attack is named "Clown Trick" in Digimon Adventure, "The Crest of Friendship" 51 and "Finishing Sniper" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. In Japanese materials, this attack is named "Ending Spell" in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley.: Unleashes electricity from both hands and electrocutes opponents. Design Piedmon is a humanoid Digimon designed after the and other entertainers of the archetype, with additional influences from the mythological . It wears a flamboyant, multi-colored outfit as well as a mask hiding most of its facial features, blue ribbons on it's outfit and a around his neck. It has four swords on the "Magic Box on it's back, the pommels of which are designed after the for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades". Etymology ;Piemon (ピエモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * ;Piedmon Name used in Digimon Adventure and most American English materials. *Possibly from and the act of , common in comedy involving . May also be in reference to the , a legendary character from German folklore. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Piedmon digivolves from Cherrymon in line 32. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Piedmon are enemies in the Millenniummon's World. The Piedmon card, titled "Piemon", is a Rank 5 card which summons a Piedmon as an ally in battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. It can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain, and Tera Domain. Its specialty is Darkness and its initial skill is Trump Sword. When fought as an enemy, its name is given as "Pierrotmon". Digimon World 3 Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. The A.o.A inside Amaterasu's Admin Center are equipped with Piedmon. The Dark Master of Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon also has a Piedmon as his second Digimon. It is also available as a Black Mega Card with 42/40. In the PAL version of the game, Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Kicking Forest. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Piedmon digivolves from Piximon and BlueMeramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Piedmon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from LadyDevimon and Doumon and can DNA digivolve to Boltboutamon with Myotismon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if the Piedmon in the City's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower along with his fellow dark masters, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and LadyDevimon. The Piedmon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 800, triangle attack 500 and jamming cross attack 400. This card can be obtained through Wizardmon by telling him the spell "PIEDMON". By defeating him 5 times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give the player the Dark Sevens card. Digimon World DS Piedmon digivolves from Etemon if Lv. 45+ and Spirit 190+. He also can be found at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Piedmon is #304, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 345 MP, 163 Attack, 117 Defense, 147 Spirit, 133 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Veil, Dodge Dance, Assassin, and HighCollector traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. He also gives the union quests in Dusk. Piedmon digivolves from Matadormon. In order to digivolve to Piedmon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, but only if you have previously befriended Piedmon and Puppetmon. Piedmon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Infermon, Arukenimon, and Phantomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 50, but only if you have previously befriended Piedmon and Puppetmon. Piedmon can DNA digivolve to Apocalymon with Machinedramon. Piedmon can be hatched from the Chaos Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Piedmon is #205, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Super Rich, Item Master, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in Grabo Central. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Piedmon. Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and can digivolve into Apocalymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Piemon, your Digimon must be at least level 47 with 175 attack and 165 speed, but only once you have revived Pidemon. It can be hatched from the Chaos DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Piedmon (Spade) DigiFuses from Phantomon, BlueMeramon, MarineDevimon, and Matadormon, whilst Piedmon (Hart) DigiFuses from Myotismon, Wisemon, Scorpiomon, and Argomon (Ultimate). Piedmon can DigiFuse to Apocalymon with Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and MetalSeadramon, and to Beelzemon (2010 anime) with Karatenmon, and Angemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Piedmon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon, Etemon, and Wisemon. Its special attack is Trump Sword and its support skill is Trickster which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Dot. In Complete Edition, Piedmon can also digivolve from Matadormon and digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Piedmon is #273 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon, Etemon, Wisemon, and Matadormon, and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Its special attack is Trump Sword and its support skill is Trickster which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Dot. Digimon World Championship Piedmon digivolves from LadyDevimon with 60 virus AP and 60 darkness AP, or SkullMeramon with 20 battles and a lot of virus AP. Digimon Battle Piedmon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Phantomon and can digivolve to ChaosPiedmon. Piedmon is also a boss located at the Babamon Village Region. Digimon Masters Piedmon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon, and can digivolve to ChaosPiedmon once the "Trump Sword" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Piemon digivolves from Fantomon and can then digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which is then able to DNA digivolve with VenomVamdemon into Apoclymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Myotismon. Digimon Links Piedmon digivolves from Myotismon, Etemon, and Wisemon, and can digivolve to Apocalymon. Digimon ReArise Piedmon may digivolve from Phantomon and may digivolve to Apocalymon. Notes and references